


(Oneoff): Hey, That's No Way to Say Goodbye

by TenhaMouchi



Series: The Ghetto of Lost Children [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Brainwashing, Cheating, Corruption, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Father-Son/Incest, Forced Feminization, Group Sex, Humiliation, Mind Break, Mother/Son Incest, Multi, Prostate Breaking, Public Sex, Shotacon, Shotadom, Transformation, Vaginal Sex, musk play, ntr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:15:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24708946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenhaMouchi/pseuds/TenhaMouchi
Summary: Disclaimer: This work was purely for a request and does not represent my views/taste.Young Dante hears tale about the 'Wife of the Spearman'--a mythical slutty maid that can make any parents go into an incest relationship with their children or vice-versa. She's willing to do it for a price. Dante himself has visions of grandeur, hates his father, and wants to turn his mother into his own personal cumdump... So, what will happen after the slut's patented 'affirmation' hits poor Rinhea--Dante's mother--and Dante takes it many steps further? Well, you get a divorce, lots and lots of raunchy sex, and the lamentation of a husband--now slave to passion.Dante's tale begins with a bang. Even if Tabby might not agree with it...Anonymous request; you know who you are!
Series: The Ghetto of Lost Children [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683883
Kudos: 27





	1. Your Eyes are Soft with Sorrow

“I’m rather confused…” The tall woman with blue hair, bountiful breasts, and a motherly complexion sighed. “How did you know who I am?”

“Because I know a guy…” Across from her sat a young boy with a brown-haired bowl-cut, a muscular physique, and with tanned skin. “He told me about a woman who can make anyone have sex with you!”

“I didn’t know I had that reputation…” Tabby giggled, “But I’m glad word’s getting around. So, who do you want me to ‘affirm’, young man?”

The boy paused and patted his shirt--was he really about to do this? Yes. Yes he was. “My mom. She’s a total MILF, my dad doesn’t deserve an absolute goddess of a woman like her. I wanna make her my cumslut and have her worship me like I’m a god. I’m willing to pay a lot out of pocket for it, can you help me, ‘Bride of the Spearman’?”

Bride of the Spearman… that was certainly a new nickname! Tabby smiled, “Of course, I’m all about getting the family in on the act. What was your name again?”

“Dante.” The boy nodded, fiddling with his thumbs.

“Dante…” She held out her hand, “Consider it done, tell me when to drop by!”

***

Tabby found herself overlooking the star-spangled banner waving mansion from a nearby sidewalk. This house was so out of the way that she might’ve as well asked Edgar to take her--but Cybil had other plans with her father… The thought made Tabby want to finger herself right then and there, but she had to control herself. After all, affirmation was a complex process--even if she made it look easy--there were a bunch of in and outs to it. She’d already met the woman on three separate occasions, but now it was time to put the affirmation into action.

 _“Breaking girls is what you do best, Tabs.”_ Her sister’s voice echoed in her mind, _“Buuuut~ Your lattes are a bit better--don’t let that get you down though.”_ The only drink she’d be making here was a cum cocktail, fit for the woman in question--and it would be her son’s semen to stain that womb bleach white. Dante was right, by the way, by all accounts--Rinhea was a total MILF. She had this supermodel physique; complete with, sassy rough hips, breasts that’d make a pornstar jealous, a cute round face, short brunette hair, and pretty blue eyes. Oh, it reminded Tabby of her mother--if only she’d found her true ‘daddy’ instead of her dad. But now was not the time for reminiscing, now was the time for affirmation!

She found the woman in question standing near a marble counter. She was jovially coming in from the large 15x15 foot pool from outside. The one-piece swimsuit that she was wearing stuck to her figure--showing off those bunker busters against a tight wet shirt. Tabby licked her lips and readied her secret weapon… Mistress Yustina wasn’t a moron, and in case one of the girls was ever physically attacked; she’d handed them something of self-defense. She referred to it as ‘Moulin Rouge’ a special lipstick that when applied to skin injects many apneic drugs into the person’s bloodstream. For Tabby, it had become a tool that made her work easier. She smiled jovially at the woman as she held her suitcase with her ‘equipment’. “Ah! Miss Tabitha! Good to see you again, how are Dante’s grades?” The woman asked with a towel on her shoulders.

Tabby had come to her under the pretense of her being a tutor for Dante--well, she was half-right… “Good, good! He’s doing exceptionally well in psychology.” Tabby smiled.

“Oh my little man, working his hardest.” She raised an approved fist. “What’s with the suitcase? Bringing him more supplies? I told him to ask me if we needed any…”

“It’ll be part of today’s activities.” Tabby brushed a bit of her hair, “I can assure you, they’ll be fantastic.”

“Wonderful!” Rinhea clasped her hands together in admiration, “Can’t wait to see my boy in those new summer clothes we bought him. That’s my hubby, always good with fashion sense!”

She was naive, almost too naive… For Tabby, however, that too was a turn-on--she loved bimbos; her sister was one! “Oh, there appears to be something over on the ottoman over there, what is that?” Tabby removed the ‘Moulin Rouge’ from a pocket in the lower half of her dress.

“Huh?” Rinhea turned around, “Oh, that, that’s my hubby’s special remote, he always uses it when he’s recording a mov--EEE!?”

Tabby firmly planted the lipstick on the woman’s back, and within seconds she was out like a light. The slutty woman giggled as the sporty mom fell to the floor. Poor ‘hubby’, he wouldn’t be back for another week! Plenty of time to get the ‘affirmation’ started and finished… Tabby couldn’t help but smile lewdly, she loved her job--not as much as she loved Edgar, her one true ‘daddy’--but this certainly was up there.

Dante, hearing his mother fall to the floor came running. Tabby could hear him snickering in delight as he picked her up and dragged her to the bedroom. The woman herself opened her suitcase and took a peek at what was inside. Then, she followed Dante to the bedroom after locking the front door. This was going to be a great session, Tabby could already feel it in the way her pussy juices leaked…

***

It started at two-thirty sharp. Rinhea woke up on a bed, wearing nothing but her undergarments, and with Dante right above her. H-How could she let her son see her like this, what had Tabitha done!? She wanted to scream, but the words failed her… Her mouth wasn’t covered by any means--but her body was too hot for her to even talk! She heard a soft, sultry giggle to the right of her and saw Tabitha--though she didn’t look like the Tabitha she’d known…

The woman was in a maid’s garb--at least that’s what it was supposed to be--it was much gaudier… Complete with a half-top that opened where her breasts were, a diamond in the midriff, and fishnets that would make her grandmother faint… Why was she wearing that… Goodness gracious! Her son was naked! Tabby opened her mouth to speak and licked her lips, “Afternoon, Miss Rinhea~! I do apologize for not being honest with you upfront, however…” She massaged Dante’s shoulders, “Master Dante has been eyeing your tight, MILF bod for a while, and he’d like very much for you to get acclimated with him…” The slutty maid extended a hand, showing off Dante like a perverse version of merchandise.

His dick was hard and pulsed with a bit of a curve… He was breathing heavily, and eyeing her like she was a roast. Why was her son acting like this, had Tabitha done something to him!? When she got out of her restraints, she would..!! Her thoughts lapsed as she heard Dante himself speak, “You’re a real slut, aren’t you, Mom?” Her eyes widened, had he really just said that about her!? This must’ve been a sick joke… “You’ve got such an amazing body… These fat-cow tits, for example.” With no restraint, he groped her violently, she involuntarily let out a moan. “Look at that, you fucking love it when I manhandle you like this, don’t you, sow?” He licked her nipples while he vigorously groped her.

This couldn’t be happening, she was being raped by her own son and some deviant that she’d accidentally let teach him! There was no way he was doing this on his own, Tabitha had to be manipulating him… she had to have! Although, thoughts of that faded when Dante spoke again. “You have any idea how long I’ve stared at this body, how long I’ve wanted to fucking want it, ruin it--you have any idea how much I want to fuck you, Mom? I’ve been jacking off to you since I was 11, and now I finally get to take what I deserve.” He did _not_ just say that, there’s no way he was the mastermind, he couldn’t be! This was some kind of nightmare!

Tabitha playing with her crotch with a latex-gloved finger suggested otherwise, “You’ve heard him, didn’t you, Rinhea~?” She was smiling, Rinhea swore she could see hearts in her eyes. “He wants to fuck you, he wants to take you as his woman~! Can’t you think of anything greater than that? You’re wanted! To a woman like me, that’s the greatest thing I could ever ask for--but you, you’ve been missing out…” Rinhea wasn’t missing out on anything, she loved her husband! He made love to her well, she didn’t need to cheat on him, much less do something that’s outlawed in no less than--she didn’t know how many countries… but it was still wrong! She didn’t want this! She didn’t! She wanted to desperately protest, but only pleasured moans escaped her mouth.

“I think it’s time that you got a taste of what a cute, curvy MILF needs…” Tabitha slapped her womb, causing her to moan in surprise, “...a nice boy-master to fuck you, and fill you with cum on the regular--to own you~! Alrighty, Dante~ You can start anytime you want…” The boy nodded and stuck his dick around his mother’s hole… Rinhea wanted to scream, _“Dante for the love of god, snap out of it! Think of mommy! Think of her! Please! Don’t! Don’t-”_ Her thoughts were cut short when Dante entered her. She moaned loudly as his thick dick pushed past her entrance and hit her g-spot in one go… This was hell. This was a waking hell!

Dante didn’t seem to think she was feeling that way, and he thrust away at her eagerly. His little boy hips slapping against her cooch filled the room with the most obscene noises… Her tits jiggled and she found herself squirming under Dante’s technique. Of course, Tabitha had to join in, and flicked her bean while cupping her cheek. That damn smile… Rinhea couldn’t help but moan, she wasn’t a slut, but she wouldn’t deny that having her cunt played with and getting filled at the same time was fantastic. She wished her hubby did this… N-No! She would not for a moment admit this was right, or felt like it was needed--this was immoral! But she couldn’t do anything…

Dante leaned into his thrusts and put his knuckles on either side of her. He became much quicker and she felt his dick twitching… She knew what this meant, she knew what Dante wanted to do, and every fiber of her body wanted to scream at him to not do it. If he came inside of her, she’d never forgive herself. That was it, she’d be a failure of a mother, she’d be not only cheating on her husband but would’ve committed the ultimate maternal sin of having her son cum inside her…

“Must be having some second thoughts right about now, aren’t you?” Tabby licked her neck, “It’s alright… It might hurt right now, but you’ll learn.” She whispered into her ear, “You love Dante, don’t you? Wouldn’t you do anything for him if he asked?” T-This was going a bit farther than anything! But, she was right mostly… “Then why don’t you give him what he wants? Why don’t you show him that you can be a slut, be _his_ slut!” Tabitha circled her finger around where Dante’s bulge could be seen, “He wants you, Rinhea, he desires you~ So, just lie back and let him claim your body… It’s what your duty as a woman should be--especially with a body like this~! Let him turn you into a MILF-Cumdumpster and join him~ Be his babymaker, take all of his cum in that tight little snatch until it pierces an egg~ You’ won’t regret it, it’s what truly makes us feel alive--being bred, being fucked, being owned~!” She said the last part with a grating moan--Tabitha was getting off to this too.

Rinhea, for all her protesting, couldn’t deny one simple fact… This was kind of hot--perhaps she had a fantasy about this once? But, the prospect of having her life ruined made her snap out of that. She looked at her son looking at her, there was no remorse in his eyes, no anger, no sadness--there was just animalistic pleasure. Dante had turned into a wild beast, and it awoke something in Rinhea that she hadn’t come to know before… She tilted her head back as her son gave one last triumphant thrust. She wailed in both pleasure and pain as she came around her own son's dick--his sticky sperm crawling its way up to her womb…

That was it… Rinhea’s life as a mother and as an upstanding woman was over. She let Dante, her own son of 13 years, cum inside her, and she moaned to high heaven while doing it. Tears rolled down her face as she lay there, cum dripping out of her poon like a half-dollop of ice cream… The mother, the ideal housewife, had betrayed her husband under his nose--with his own son--and was now sitting back in the afterglow. She felt a gloved hand draw across her stomach, and another pat her head softly. “Now, now~” Whispered Tabby, “Didn’t that feel great? I’ve got to hand it to your son, he’s got quite the grapefruits of balls--and a killer technique! However, this is far from over, Rinhea~” Tabby sloppily kissed her on the lips, “Over this next week, you’re going to become addicted to your son, so addicted that you can’t think of anything else but having sex with him~” Rinhea could only sob in silence as Dante shoved his erect dick back into her.

***

Over the next few days, Rinhea was forced upon her own bed, and mercilessly fucked by Dante while Tabitha watched. The slutty maid was more active at first, but gradually took herself out of the picture until it was just them. It was Friday… Hubby was set to come back tomorrow. She wasn’t in restraints anymore--she didn’t need them--because… Rinhea wasn’t the woman to beat around the bush; Dante was an animal in bed. He made her feel more primal than she had ever been. “A bitch in the truest regard.” Tabby had called her. She didn’t like that title…

She didn’t like it, but she’d soon learn it well. Her relationship dynamic with Dante was completely scrambled like breakfast. Dante would take her whenever he wanted, he’d do anything with her body when he wanted, and anytime she said no--all Dante would have to do was massage her and she’d lose her mind for some reason… It must’ve been more of Tabitha’s trickery! Still… Rinhea tried to remain faithful and left the house as often as she could--it didn’t change the fact that when she came home; Dante was waiting for her with his legs open… And she’d find herself dropping to her knees, sucking him off, ripping off her clothes, and having sex with him...

She’d learned that maybe it was ok to have this type of relationship with her son, after all, he’d been the one to approach Tabby. However, this was pushing the envelope a bit… At the same time, she thought it was daring--and that added to her already hormone addled body. Dante was to fuck her in a special bridal dress that Tabby had made for her. Puffy corset that showed off her ‘milkers’, open lingerie at the bottom that did little to hide her puffy pussy lips, and a full-veil adorned with white roses. It was a very beautiful dress, and Dante fucked her in it relentlessly for a day…Rinhea--despite having the fucktime of her life--still loved her husband. And she said this aloud to Tabitha when they’d talked; she didn’t realize at the time that Tabitha would’ve told Dante about this…

Dante was furious that she still loved him, and Rinhea would find out that Dante was a lot more of a ‘freak’ than Tabitha was… For two days straight he refused to cum inside her. He unloaded his spunk everywhere else, her ass, her tits, her face, even her back--but not inside her. He also refused to let her take a shower. He never came inside her, and put a collar on her. He would take her into the bathroom at least three times a day and rub his unkempt cock all over her--covering her in a layer of cum so thick that it almost doubled as makeup.

In one instance of this, she started to lap up the cum but was instead slapped in the face by Dante. “You don’t get to have a reward until you admit that I’m much better than Dad is, I’m your master now!” Something about the way he said that made her ooze with satisfaction… and fear. He continued rubbing that log all over her pretty face until she was coated completely. She… She loved it! It smelled so good to her that she wanted to lick all of it off--but Dante wouldn’t let her. Rinhea tried to keep herself from licking her face--only to find out that she got hornier... It was so bad that she was forced off work for a day, and during that day, Dante wouldn’t fuck her at all.

It drove her mad. She didn’t know what anyone had done to her anymore. Rinhea would masturbate furiously, rubbing her clit raw at the thought of her son’s dick in her pussy. She went back to the bathroom wherein he’d marked her before and desperately tried to get off. She moaned his name, she wanted to be fucked! Rinhea was nothing more than a wild animal on the verge of heat… She wanted Dante to do terrible things to her, she wanted to be defiled, but most of all; she wanted Dante to fucking cum inside her! But Dante wouldn’t yield at all. She begged, offered him his favorite things, and even tried to seduce him--but Dante kept saying no… Why would he do this to his own mother, doesn’t he love her? Well, of course, he did! But it was obvious to her that he didn’t want her loving her hubby anymore.

He’d gone farther than that. She wasn’t allowed to eat out, or eat any food she made herself. Instead, Dante would make food for her, cum in it, and force-feed it to her. Choking her until she opened her mouth and shoveling spoonfuls of cum covered meals. Horrifying at first but she couldn’t deny that her son tasted good, and he must’ve been incredibly virile to whip out that much semen on a daily basis. Disgusting and degrading but it was wonderful. Raunchy, salty, and creamy--with a little hint of savoriness to it. It turned her body in gear, the taste of a man… It made her thrum with excitement, and it pushed her farther towards the deep end. She was very close to going down on Dante herself and sucking straight from the tap like the shameful woman she was becoming.

Then, finally, she’d given up. Rinhea thought that unless she went and divorced her hubby, Dante would never fuck her again… And she couldn’t have that! But her mind wrestled with her about it, was it Alex or Dante? Being treated like a respectable woman, or being manhandled by her own son? She felt so goddamned horny that she thought about using a fridge handle as a dildo… Pleasure won out, she had to have Dante again. She would stop at nothing to do so! Somewhere in her body, something yelled at her that she was making a mistake, but it was drowned out by the desperate desire of finally being able to be at Dante’s side…

She ran up to her bedroom and prostrated herself to Dante--she practically moaned at him; “I-I’ll do what you want… I’ll take your Dad out of the picture, we can run away together, a-anything~! J-Just please let me feel your dick in my pussy again, master~! Use this wife’s pussy to your heart’s content! Mess me uuuuup~!”

Dante cupped his chin, “Hm… Maybe I could. Having a submissive fuckslut of a mom is what I did this whole thing for but…” His face lit up, “I know! during our session--you can call Dad and tell him you’re getting a divorce, and I’ll take you away across the sea! That way, we can live together and fuck with nobody judging us at all, how’s that sound?”

Rinhea… Could she call herself a wife? Could she call herself a mother? No. Instead, “Y-Yes, I’ll do it~! I’ll become master’s bitch and disown my hubby for him! Just please fuck me~!”

“You’ll wear your dress too?” Dante smiled wickedly.

“Yes! Yes! I’ll wear it for the rest of my life if you want me to! Just please, master, give me what I waaaant~!"

Dante smiled and led her to her room. He handed her her phone and made her call her husband--his father. There, while she was standing, he stuck his dick in from behind and tore away at her insides. This was it. There was no turning back now. She grabs the parts of her dress from the drawer, only to realize that they’re coated in Dante’s piss and cum… “Hi, Alex, it’s me, Rinhea… How are you?” It’s deplorable… But, she slowly puts the corset on. It’s gooey, smells old, and is tinted yellow. It’s also wet, and it slides onto her with a sickening sticky noise… “Yes…. Um… There’s no easy way for me to say this but…” She feels the dried cum mess with her hair when she puts the veil on--she can barely see out of it because of how much it’s stained.

“I’d like a divorce.”

She slides on the panties, Dante pulls out for a second while she puts them on, and she can feel the wet stains slide up her thighs; “I’m just… I’m not in love with you anymore. N-No. Nothing’s wrong.” Dante snickers at that, and thrusts harder. “It’s… Well… I’ve been missing a lot of things in my life.” Her thigh socks come on next--coated in bits of dried sperm. It crackles against her while she extends one up. “Since I became a mom, I just haven’t had time to scratch that adventurous itch of mine, and you know I love doing that…” The other one next, it’s stickier than the right one and it feels like putting on a rubber glove--smells of sweat, sperm, and old urine. “So, me and Dante will head across to that one place in Lyons… Yes. Yes he does want to stay with me.” Dante seemed to love this, and increased his pace, prompting her to moan involuntarily, “N-No, I’m fine, I just pulled a muscle… Anyways, I’ll send you the papers, I’m sorry we had to end this after 20 years…” Dante becomes ravenous, and fills her to the brim. His incestuos seed is seeking out his own mother’s womb while she puts the final nails in the marriage’s coffin. He continuously bucks while doing it too to pump more into his mother’s cheating cunt. This is what he had wanted all along, screw love, screw all that dumb bullshit! What mattered to Dante is that he finally got his Mom to forsake his dad and become his--his woman! And now, she was taking quite the dollop of seed. What’s even better for Dante, is that she’s bucking back into it...

The shameful woman in her stinky dress is panting now--but is trying her best to hide what’s happening. Her face is one that has tears streaming down it; contrasted by an equally lust-filled smile. As it would stand, she was a broken, faithless woman who had chosen her son’s cock over the loving marriage that had stood for 20 years… and she loved every second of it. “But I think it’s better this way, don’t worry! I’m sure someone like you will find another who can love you better than I can… Just think of me and Dante as a part of your life and…”

Dante slaps her on the ass for good measure, and starts packing a bag. She stands there, cum dripping out of her pussy and onto the floor. “Remember, we had a good long run, shared so many laughs and loves--but it’s time for me to move on. It’s time for you to move on. Sorry to spring this on you, Alexander, but… Goodbye.” Rinhea hangs up the phone and takes one last look at herself in her bedroom mirror. The whorish bride stares at herself, covered in a tattered dress, incestuos seed leaking from her, husbandless, and sweating… Rinhea smiles. It’s not a smile of happiness--but a twisted, lust-filled smile. Her eyes are wide and restless… And she can’t help but have tears of joy stream down her face--she feels so hollow. She thought her life was over after taking that first creampie--but this was only the beginning of her new life. Her new life as Dante’s pet.

***

It had been a month since they’d come to Lyons. Dante had found a nice Chateau thanks the efforts of that lawyer he’d found. Life was alright for Dante, but, there was one issue. Rinhea hadn’t been completely broken--she still had respect for herself. That wouldn’t do, Dante liked his women crazy, fuckdrunk, and willing to do anything he said. With that in mind, he’d bought her new, whorish clothing. He’d also invested in a bit of aphrodisiacs and enhancements to make his dick that much more irresistible to her. By the end of the month, she would barely be human.

They wouldn’t move into the Chateau until next week, so at that time, Dante had rented a hotel room. Early one morning, Dante had decided that having his mother perform for him was the right way to start the day. As such, he ordered Rinhea to start dancing in skimpy lingerie she was wearing. “For master to take such an interest in an old hag like me… I’ll do it for him~!”

Her floral pattern lingerie that Rinhea loved so much, even before Dante had made her into… This “I used to tease your father in this~ But now, I’ll let my master look at this slut’s body for as long as he wants~” She started tracing her chest first and bent forward to show off her cleavage. Dante was able to fully view her massive titties as they bounced in the fabric. Rinhea could be such a slut sometimes, but it was Dante who’d purposefully allowed her to accentuate that fact. Despite that, it didn’t stop her from acting whorish. Nothing said closet pervert quite like the way that Rinhea showed herself off. She pressed her bust together, causing the boob flesh to slip out from underneath the bra a tiny bit; the tantalizing flesh barely-hidden underneath; waiting to be freed by the slutty mom it belonged to.

She demeaned herself further by tracing the edges of her goddess like mounds with a suggestive finger. With these same movements, she traced her womb, making sure to shape her hands into a heart--directly where the babymaker was. “I’ve turned into such a jizz guzzling slut~ My womb aches for my master’s seed so much that it…” She took a deep breath, letting her teeth scrape against her lower lip, “That it makes me into a mindless, baby-crazy rabbit~!” Rinhea knew exactly what she was doing when she shut her eyes and pursed her lips while raising her arms--letting her flesh bounce around... Oh, how shapely Rinhea had gotten since she became a mother~ Her body had truly gone from the ideal swim champion to the tantalizing, risque, and whorish shape of her figure~

“I remember when I first went into the pool in my senior year, Dante~” She said as she continued to trace her figure. “How the boys drooled over me and how daddy cheered for me to go prove all my classmates wrong~! But, now look at me~ Look at me as I beg for your cock to fuck me up harder than Miss Tabby did~! Eye your momma’s body and know that you turned into your dream MILF~!” She whispered that last word while once again crawling towards Dante… She had a manic, irisless glint in her eyes--she was an animal, hungry for Dante. The boy simply laughed in response--this was quite the show!

How low has she fallen since Dante had changed her? She’d worn the wedding dress, she’d divorced her husband over the phone, and now Dante was having her take it one step farther by having her show off her sexbod to him…Pussy juice staining her panties and running down her soft thighs. Thighs that left guys (and girls) drooling--eager for a chance to taste a plush body of a curvy MILF like Rinhea. The poor woman’s mind was addled by Tabby’s training… She let out her feelings in a soft, sensual tone, putting emphasis on certain words. “I’m such a slutty bitch~ Showing off my pervy body for my own son~ My little boy… taking in every inch of his mommy’s body~ Such a failure of a woman I am--being mesmerized and owned by my own son’s cock~!” Dante chuckled when she said that and clapped… She had no idea what he had in store for her next, and she wouldn’t like it...

She came out of it with an outlandish outfit. It was your classic businesswomen fatigues--but with slutty liberties extensively taken. A red knotted top with a deeper v-neck near where the breast window opened. This was accompanied by a short-frilled white skirt that rode up on her ass a bit. Below that she was wearing silken panties with rosy patterns and stockings with a polkadot type pattern. Finally, her feet had red heels with little roses on the sides. She looked more like a bimbo office lady than anything. And she refused to go out when Dante asked her if they could take a walk on the town. “I am not going out there, in this!”

“But, Mom.” Dante smiled, “It looks good on you, and besides… you should do what your master tells you!”

“B-But, I’m a lady, not a slut!” Rinhea protested.

“That can be arranged anytime, anywhere.” Dante stood up.

“Y-You wouldn’t dare! Not to your own mother! I’m willing to fuck you and be your slut, b-but this is!” Rinhea angrily shook her fists.

Enraged, Dante hit her with a bit of aphrodisiac, and placed a collar around her neck. He tied a leash to it, and yanked her out of the hotel room. They walked near the dining room, and got stares from everyone--tourists, locals, even the hotel staff. Rinhea wanted to die, and cum at the same time. She could see some of the workers getting hard for her, however, Dante yanked her along and they went out.

This hadn’t not happened before, far from it. In fact, Dante had gone to great lengths to break her will. All of her other clothes were ruined--some cut, others burnt, some were given to charity! Or--the more popular option with Dante--they were made to be skimpier by design; A nice velvet summer dress had been turned into a harem outfit by cutting open the middle and placing some jewelry on it. A swimsuit had been repurposed into a skimpy sport lingerie--complete with see through texture. The most egregious one was her old tracksuit. Dante had made it look like a kimono; and it’s fabric was tightened so that it hugged her figure--displaying it to the world in earnest. A pair of nice dress pants had been ruined too, heart shaped holes had been cut all over--a gigantic one near her vagina. To add to that frustration, all new clothes that were bought for her were skimpy in design and dared for the male gaze.

She’d be fine normally wearing these in the sanctity of home and away from the prying eyes of people--but Dante had taken a perverse joy in showing her off. He was determined to break her.

South Lyon was a nice place, beaches, nice waterfronts, ancient architecture, and of course--public transit. Both of them had boarded a bus bound for Monplaisir (where the Chateau was located) and Rinhea felt eyes were all over her. She tried not to draw attention to herself, but Dante had made her sit on his lap. So now, not only was she in a skimpy dress, being held by a leash, and horny; she was sitting on her own son’s lap--facing him no less--in public, on a bus… She had to think of something to alleviate this stress--people were staring at her! She remembered that she’d brought some sea-salt ice cream from the hotel. Perhaps she could chow down on that?

Dante seemed fine with that, he didn’t yank her leash, so it must’ve been ok! Happily--at least, as happy as a woman being seen indecent like this could be--she took a bit of the tasty desert. Delicious! She found herself licking away on the ice-cream. However, as life tends to do--tragedy happens. The bus ran over a bump and the ice cream fell out of her hand and right onto her breasts. Rinhea tensed up as ice cream spilled onto her nice dress--how could this get any worse!?

That was Dante’s cue, with a devilish smile, he started licking the ice cream from her breasts. She held in a moan while he molested her. Around her, people murmured, she could hear them snapping photos… All the while, Dante happily licked away at his mother’s fat titties. Rinhea knew this was awful… But there was a certain dynamic to being humiliated in public like this that she really enjoyed. She hated it, but Dante knew exactly what buttons to press to get her hopping. He groped her right breast while he chowed away at the rest of the creamsicle. She panted when he was done, “You like that, don’t you, you dumb fucking cow?” Dante snickered quietly. Rinhea didn’t like it--she loved it. She could see that the bus came to a stop and both got off--Dante still walking her by the leash.

The reactions from the crowd outside the bus were mixed in the best sense of the word. Rinhea got everything from horny stares to glares of disgust. An older woman being led by a collar by a young boy who barely looked like he was in his teens--did she have no shame? Did the boy not know what he was doing? Did she put him up to this just to feed her sexual fantasies? Or was it something completely innocent? No, there’s no way this would be innocent. Rinhea was a whore, a whore that was led around on a leash by an unsuspectingly cute boy--no one knowing that he was the instigator… Rinhea… Rinhea wouldn’t say it out loud--but she found the whole thing exciting. It was like her master had chosen to show everyone that she’d belonged to him! She was a woman much older than he was, but Dante made her feel so helpless...

They’d chosen to go eat a new restaurant established not too long ago. Both ordered a three-course meal at a booth. While she was finishing her fried salmon, Dante got a bit antsy, and tugged on her. He demanded that she give him a tittyfuck right then and there. She did so without question. Her former hubby loved her titfucks, they were just the right size and cushiness to wring out sperm better than any back alley slut. Men loved tits, her son was no different. Many motions she did, putting her tits together, rubbing them on his shaft, planting little kisses here and there--she did it all…

All for that rugged, manly cock. He must’ve taken supplements, because his precum was almost as thick as the custard she’d ordered. There was dried sperm all along the tip… It smelled like sweat and sex--but it was intoxicating to her… Those big balls of his deserved to be worshipped too, no doubt filled with the cum that would one day give her a new son or daughter. When he came, six volleys of thick, curdled sperm splattered over her tits and into her custard… There was a new quality to it, it was inhumanly virile, and she could feel the overly large swimmers wriggling on her tongue. She cleaned off her tits, sat back down, and wolfed down the custard.

Ravenously she indulged in it, lapping up each spoonful with her tongue like the bitch-dog she was. It stained her face, causing her makeup to go everywhere, whitespots abound, and gripping to her beautiful face. While she let herself go, one hand played with her pussy and the other played with her right breast--she couldn’t get enough of this! She opened her mouth while Dante held her by the leash, and she held her tongue out so that he could see his creamy sperm stain the roof of her mouth white. Dante could only guffaw, “I think that’s a good look for you, slut. I’m gonna have your breath stink of my hot white cum for weeks to come--so drink it all down, like a good bitch.” She did so, and licked her lips when it was finished.

Rinhea didn’t realize it, but Dante saw a nice-looking waitress who had witnessed the last part of the thing. The red-haired girl was red in the face with a blush. She was appalled that they had just done something like that in a public restaurant--but she was obviously fingering herself… Dante would have come back later, the woman obviously smelt his cum and now wanted some. However, this trip was about meeting Tabby again and showing the progress Rinhea had made. He gave a wink to the hapless waitress and swatted his mother on the ass while they left.

Sitting outside, they found Tabby and a little girl walking.Tabby was the same as she ever was, wearing a blue velvet dress, a collar studded with diamonds, lacy black heels, and blue glossy makeup. The girl had gone for a more modest look, a fur coat with a black longue-style dress, moderately heeled black boots, and a small hat with a peacock feather adorned her head. Her figure was very much like her mother’s but with small breasts that were perky enough to show through her dress. The only real difference from her mother was the color of her eyes and hair. Maroon eyes and blonde hair styled in a bit of a curly, wavy fashion as opposed to Tabby’s hime-type cut. Dante waved Tabby over to a nearby table. The little girl--whom Rinhea assumed was Tabitha’s daughter--groaned loudly at this. Both sat down at the table and ordered a drink or two--the girl insisted that she wouldn’t eat in the presence of one of her mother’s ‘perverse fuckups’. Rinhea kind of liked that title.

Dante had some time to compare both women to each other. Tabby looked more like a refined lady, with straight hair, buxom breasts, a motherly lower figure, and blue eyes vibrant with love. Rinhea on the other hand looked more like a hot mess of a woman, large titties, hair that couldn’t decide on what shade of brown it wanted to be, thick thighs, long legs, and eyes--vacant of love or happiness despite the smile plastered on her face. “Gotta say, the results speak for themselves, Miss Tabby, my mom’s quite the looker now!” Dante said, proudly slapping his mother’s ass.

Tabby giggled at this, “I’m pleased to hear that it’s going well--she looks almost like me now. Though…” Tabby lifted her bust, “I’m still bigger~”

“Yeah, we gotta work on that.” Dante grunted, “I want my mom to be a cow.”

“Oh my god.” The girl sighed and she tore a bit of her hair out in frustration, “I hate you, Mom.”

“Celty, sweetheart, relax~” Tabby patted the girl on the head, “This is just another client--part of the workplace. Customer feedback is important, you know?”

“She’s kinda cute.” Dante pointed at Celty, “Though, not as hot as my mom, what’s your name, sweet thing?”

“Go to hell, douchebag.” Celty looked the other way in defiance, “You're my mom’s client, not mine.”

“I like your girl’s spunk, Tabby!” Said Rinhea with a smile.

“You really think so?” Tabby bowed graciously, “She’s a wonderful girl, Celty is, but she’s got a bit of a mouth.”

“Mouths can be used for more than one thing, you know~?” Rinhea said with a lewd smile and groped her tit.

“Oh, don’t I know it! Edgar loves it.” Tabby giggled, “Do you do it to him when he wakes up? Wake up fellatios are the best!”

“N-No! I never thought of that…” Visibly, Rinhea was panting and really close to playing with herself. “I should try it… I think the master would love it!”

“You see, Mom?” Celty pointed at Rinhea, “This is what you do to people, you turn them into prideless sluts! It’s disgusting, seeing her like a rabid animal…”

“Ah but, men love rabid animals, sweetie! Your father would know that better than anyone, though he does love my passionate approach more~ Perhaps I should sit down and teach you one of these days, hm?” Tabby said with a sweet smile. “I think you’d really love it, Celty…”

“Why is that when you open your fucking mouth, it always gets worse?” Celty slammed her fist on the table, “I’m going back to the hotel room, you can continue with this perv here all you want.”

“Don’t get lost on the way, remember to take a right at Custeau!” Tabby called after her and waved, “Now, about my payment…”

Dante slammed two wads of 100 dollar bills on the table, it measured probably about a couple grand. “Fifteen thousand, five thousand extra for how good of a job you did.” Dante sasid with a flashy smile.

Tabby gracefully accepted the money, “What do you intend to do now, Dante?”

“I’m gonna make this woman mine and finally give my old man what he fucking deserves.” Dante smiled wickedly, “He’s gonna lose it all.”

Tabby frowned, “While I don’t agree with your plan of action.” She smiled again and clasped her hands, “I wish you luck! Thank you for hiring me.”

“Bye!” Dante waved after her.

Triumphantly, Dante dragged Rinhea by the leash. It was getting later in the day now, and the sounds of the French nightlife could be loudly heard. Rinhea was almost gone at this point… Her son had openly talked about ruining her former husband's life in public--and she could give less of a damn. She’d been deprived of dick all day… and she was craving for her master to plug up her hole with his manly cock. Rinhea didn’t bother to remember Tabitha’s face either--she was just another woman. To her right now, all that mattered to her in life was her son’s cock.

***

The thumping sounds of drums, the wop of a synth, and the echoes of a sultry chorus could be heard when they entered the nightclub. Dante had booked the best seat in the house for this occasion, and they found themselves sitting above the dancefloor on a gold-trimmed couch. Dante felt like a king, and he now had a loyal slut at his disposal. Rinhea had fully de-embraced what it meant to be a respectable woman. She was wearing a fluffy-coat with a rose trimmed bra. On her neck was a nice leather collar with the word ‘BITCH’ spelled out in gold-crafted letters. Below her stomach, she’d gotten a womb crest tattoo that showed off in the fluorescent lights. She was wearing fishnet stockings that were accompanied by a diamond studded garter belt. On her feet were not heels, but bright red gilded slippers with little patterns on them. Her face was adorned with glossy burgundy makeup, matching red lipstick and eyeliner. She was in essence, Dante’s whore.

Rinhea truly felt like that this is what she was made to do. And it was only reimbursed by Dante; who grabbed her by the hips and turned her around to face him. He didn’t even need to speak, she knew what he wanted. She slid her panties to the side and opened her arms to embrace him. Forcefully, Dante grabbed her by the torso and shoved her lips to his. With the same motion, he undid his fly and whipped out his absolutely monstrous cock. It was risque as it was wrong. To some onlookers, it looked like an older hooker had seduced a minor--and was now giving him a private lap dance. That could get her into prison! Giving near sex to a child right there in the club! Does she even care that she’s probably at least 20 years up on him?

To answer that, why would Rinhea care about herself in the first place? She’s a cumdump, she has no self worth, she belongs to her master! She impales herself on Dante’s dick and bucks furiously. The drums and bass wash over the depraved couple; they become sex incarnate for a brief moment. Rinhea is loudly moaning--but it’s drowned out by the sound. Some of the other patrons can tell what she's doing but don’t intervene. She lets her coat fall off of her shoulders, revealing her lithe upper body to the rest of the crowd. Rinhea revels in the attention, running her hands all over her upper body while closing her eyes. She unlatches her bra and tosses it to the side--her breasts freely jiggle in the hot club air. She’s dancing on his dick at this point, not giving a single damn. She kicks off her slippers, and bounces on her own son’s cock like a rider in a tense rodeo.

But this is no rodeo, this is carnal, blissful fucking--this is a master showing off his prized bitch to everyone else--and Rinhea loves every second of it. She’s no longer a woman, she’s a piece of fuckmeat; a piece of fuckmeat for everyone else but her Master to ogle. The lights go dim for a bit, and her womb tattoo glows vibrantly; but that’s not all that’s on her body. Words have been written; “MILF”, “PIG”, “FAT COW TITS”, “MASTER’S PEDOBITCH”, “CUM DUMPSTER”, “100 LOAD WHORE”, and “FAITHLESS SLUTWIFE” have all been written on her in glow-in-the-dark marker. As gaudy as that all is, her womb tattoo is still the real ‘winner’ here.

It’s heavily detailed, with many intersecting crests, hearts, and a little crown at the top. It perfectly outlines her ovaries, uterus, and fallopian tubes--while also maintaining a bit of stylish artistic liberty. There was some kind of demon behind the main crest, gouging it with a hand; symbolizing that her body, her womb, and her soul belonged to the man sitting below her--the ultimate show of depraved devotion. Rinhea was slutty slave--a slave to incestuos, baby making sex with her own son. Her eyes filled with hearts, “Please master, cum inside me, and make me the mother of your children; f-fucking own me like the bitch I am~!” Cried what's left of Rinhea. This was to consummate the finality of this contract that was being publicly displayed to the terrified patrons of this once clean nightclub in Lyons.

Dante pulled her close and bit her on her neck while he came the largest amount he had cum inside her since the affirmation had ended. Rinhea didn’t wail, nor did she tilt her head back; what she did instead would be the defining moment of the night. She removed her son from her neck, gazed into his eyes, and sloppily kissed him-- not an inch of his mouth was spared. Dante leaned into it while raunchy sperm pelted the floor--he’d truly claimed the perfect woman for himself. After a thirty-second orgasm, Rinhea redressed herself and left the club with Dante holding her hand. Onlookers begged for the bouncers to do anything--but Dante had already paid them off. Serves them right, if they can’t be grateful for a show that’s put on for them--why should they have the right to complain? All in all, Dante would chalk this up to one of the best nights he ever had. He walked with his mother down the road while cum dripped out of her--staining the sidewalk with bits of white-yellow dickmilk…

***

“Say hello, mom!” Dante’s face was the first one to come into view. Hubby still couldn’t believe it… Everything in his house was gone, all that was left was a video player and a VHS tape… Where was Dante? And where was Rinhea? If this was supposed to be her last goodbye video, why was he sitting on a bed, naked? Rinhea walked in shortly afterward. She was wearing her usual business attire, with a grey suit jacket, white buttoned up shirt, and black business pants. It was Rinhea… but, something wasn’t right about her… She was breathing heavily, her face was paler, her hair was a tad bit longer, and her eyes held a vacant look--what's happened to her? “Well, as you can plainly see, this was Mom’s goodbye video. But, she has something she’d like to say to you, right, Mom?”

Rinhea opened her eyes a bit more… Alexander could swear he saw a heart flash in the irises, “That’s right, master, I do… Hubby, I haven’t been completely honest with you, and you’re probably going to think I’m crazy…”

“And why would he think you’re crazy, Mom?” Dante flashed a smile too wicked for a boy his age.

“Well, master… I’ve completely fallen for my son’s cock. I’m..” Rinhea strips off a bit of her suit jacket and button up shirt, revealing the top part of a lacy looking bra underneath. “Nothing but an incestuous slut who was trained by my master to give you up honey…” She slowly pulls off the rest of her jacket and shirt; revealing a half-shirt with a racy bra, and a womb tattoo going up to near her stomach. The shirt did little for the imagination, as it was see-through, one could see her breasts if they looked hard enough... What happened to Rinhea, who did this to her!? Hubby’s answer would come in the form of Dante speaking.

“As you can clearly see, Dad, you weak ass, gutless, lowly excuse of a man--I made Mom into my bitch. I’ve also relieved you of everything else you owned, including your cash--thanks to the efforts of Mom.” Dante said with the same smile, “She’s my cumdumpster slut who will do anything what, and whenever I ask. I’ve fucked her into loving my cock, and I think she’s a much better woman for it--a woman you never deserved in the first place. You’re nothing but a pathetic joke!”

She laughed mirthfully at her son's crude and mocking comment, bashfully covering her mouth.”I’m sorry, master developed such a crude vocabulary due to me, but…” She looks at the camera with an impish grin, “It’s true… You’re no longer the man I love--I loved you once--but now I love Dante~ I love his dick, I love it when he uses me like I’m meant to be used and gives my MILF body all the attention it needs~! Not like you ever did~!”

“That’s right, dumbass.” Dante patted her head, “She’s my loyal bitch that’ll bend down and present her cooch to me whenever I feel like pumping a load into her. A weak man like you doesn’t even deserve to eat my scraps when I’m done with her--the only good thing you’ll get to do is watch! Maybe that’s all you're good for, anyway!?”

“I love it…” She says, stripping down her pants to reveal half-shorts with a cut-out center. There are panties too, but they’ve been cut out to reveal her dripping, wet, snatch, “I love how wet I get when my master chooses to take me… He’s done such wonders for my body, too~! He’s turned my body into a grade-A whore! Look at these curves, no need for surgery! Just a constant diet of chunky delicious sperm~ Master’s intent on turning me into a better slut than anyone could be has paid off! From a loving mother to a devoted grade-A bitch that’s perfect for milking out semen~!” She gropes her massive breasts--more massive than when she first had Dante--and jiggles them about, “He fucks me and I only get more slutty… I’m the woman I should have been, and you’ll never get to touch me again~!”

“I think it’s time you showed off before we get into it, would you, slut?” Dante said coarsely--jerking the cock too massive to belong to a boy his age.

“Of course, master… Look closely, Hubby~! I’ll show you how a real slut services a better man’s cock than yours! This is what a real man can do to a real woman~! Break her into his cockhungry slave~”

Her outfit was everything a slut dreamed of. A half-shirt with long sleeves that was transparent enough to show the latex bra underneath; though it struggled to cover anything. Further on was short-shorts with a cut hole in the center with matching cut panties, long green fishnets leggings, and black high-heels. They did wonders to show off her new proportions, her tits were massive and were barely held together by the bra. Her stomach had gone from physically fit to flat, adorned with a carnal tattoo. Her hips had become wider and Dante was definitely planning on having some children be birthed out of them. Her legs were long, lascivious, and sought to wrung sperm out of any dick that came within her midst. She was by all definition a slut, she’d gone from the physical, high school sweetheart that he had married into an indecent looking woman. Gone to his own son, whom he now learned had hated him…

“You won’t even get to see us fuck, I think the last thing I’ll let you watch this woman do is worship me as a god. And it’s as good for her as it is for me--do you know how stupid it is that she once loved you? You were nothing but a weak willed man who always played the ‘nice guy’, you and your stupid lovely-dovey type… That’s not what women want! You see this woman here? Look at her fucking body--look how I’m gonna defile it over and over while you sit there; sad and alone!” Dante smiled, “Get on your knees and show him what you do best now, slut.” Rinhea willingly complied. Sloppily, she licked up his shaft and fondled his balls. She slapped the cock against her mouth and let it smack lewdly. “Mhm~ I love how big it is…” She panted, “Much bigger than Hubby’s, much bigger than anyone’s--no cock but my masters~ How could you even compare? Your dick only helped you get off, whereas master can get me off without too much trouble! I love being treated like this… I’m like some sexdoll they show on those late night adverts… Mhm~ Dante really knows how to make a woman _feel_ like a woman! Not that you ever did, Alexander.... You always were too cowardly, never tried anything new; it was just boring vanilla sex all the time… If that was love I don’t need it~!” She began to devour her son-master’s cock, bobbing her head like crazy. Rinhea really was gone, and she’d proven that fact by sucking off Dante like a champ. She gave him a quick few pumps, moaning while tonguing his cock, and sticking it in her mouth again.

Bobbing, gagging, and slobbering--Rinhea was lost to the madness. Dante told her he was about to cum, and she willingly knelt down to him. As he shot ropes after ropes of his, she leaned in on his balls and pumped a bit more cum out of him with her hand. Sniffing his musk by burying it in the crevice of his balls. Thick chunks of sperm landed on her face, tits, and lower body. She was doused in the stuff by the time Dante had finished cumming. Her clothes, her hair, and parts of her hands were also coated. She gave one final, vacant stare, which was accompanied by a cruel smile at the camera before waving goodbye--and the feed cut. Alexander could only sit there, stunned, and sob uncontrollably--why did this happen to him? What had he done to deserve this? Why had Dante turned so evil? And… What would he do now?


	2. Hey, That's no Way To Say Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath, what'll happen to Alexander? Well as it turns out... The loss of innocence! However, there was time for one last deed.

Some years had passed, probably about two. Dante was living lavishly; he wasn’t in Lyons anymore, and had chosen to use a countryside mansion as his base of operations. With his father’s stolen assets, he managed to fully purchase the house, and was on his way to developing a sex ring, just like Tabby had mentioned she came from. Rinhea had become a high-class hooker, and was now raking in as many as 1,000 a lay. 5,000 for younger clients. There would be no kids yet, Dante decided that would be too risky--however, the woman still loved creampies. Dante was well on his way, raking in the profits. Having a slut for a mom ruled… Speaking of which, she was waking him up now, “Good morning, master~ Do you like my early morning fellatio?”

Dante checked, she was indeed sucking him off under his bedsheets, “Course I do. But you should throw yourself more into it--be a good bitch and do that for me.”  
“Yes, master~” He watched as her chestnut hair shook with each bob she did on his cock. Her mouth had become like a velvet sleeve--perfect for draining him of his sperm whenever he asked her too.  
“That’s right you dirty slut, work your son’s cock. Work it like you really mean it.” Dante was loving this life, she’d gotten so good at doing this.  
Rinhea only gagged and throated his cock more. Her eyes stared at him the whole time, hearts in them like Tabby had promised long ago.

Dante forced her head onto his cock for a time while he came. She gagged on his sperm, but still did her best to suck every part of it out. Rinhea was such a good bitch that she even swallowed all of it, and presented her stained mouth to master. She was wearing some nice lingerie and it was covered in a see-through gown. The woman had taken to wearing the golden ‘BITCH’ collar whenever she was around the house, and it only served to get Dante’s rocks off even harder. Stockings had become a mainstay, Dante wanted to see her thighs stretch them fully when she was pregnant. This indeed was the only way to live. Dante kicked back and watched the morning Television while Rinhea sought about dressing. A good slut like her would be out on the streets by the time the clock struck twelve. Dante knew that to expand his empire he’d need more, and had bought a sissification machine from an unknown facility to achieve that end--in case if more men came into his lair.

For a fifteen year old, Dante thought a lot like a hardened criminal. Maybe it was the way he was born, or the way he was raised? Whatever the reason, Dante could give less of a shit, he had a slut, and he had the makings of an empire. All he had to do was let her bring him other girls or boys and make a world class harem for himself.

***

Rinhea had been having sex with this older gentleman for a while. He had a nice cock--not as big or as hard as master’s, but nice enough--and was being rough with her. He slapped her fat ass while he came inside her, the condom filling up with nice creamy sperm that she’d indulge in as a snack later. The man paid his 5 grand, and said she was the best lay of his life. As quickly as he had come, the man left, and she returned to her spot on the corner.

Different from her usual attire, Rinhea was in a qipao with a fur collar. Dante had spoiled her, and wanted her to look nice and attractive for patrons. Gingerly, she felt the night air and brushed her hair while she waited for the next client. That’s when she saw him, her former hubby, Alexander! He looked more casual than he had been, that was probably his last shirt. She waved at him, and he recognized her. Rinhea was worried that he might try to assault her, but instead, he flashed her a wad of 100 dollar bills. Smiling, she motioned him to a back alley and patted him on the back.

The sex was fine, not the best, but not the worst. Alexander madly fucked his former wife in her pussy and did it hard. She teased and taunted him throughout the whole ordeal. “You aren’t getting me back~ Did you really blow all you had left just to fuck me one more time? Gosh, you’re so pathetic.” He ignored her and kept chipping away at her pussy--desperately trying to make her react at all. But, Rinhea was having none of it, and only smiled throughout the whole ordeal.

She didn’t even let him cum inside her raw and said it was for, “master only”. Alexander still tried his damndest, and came after about 30 minutes. A long lasting bout, but still pathetic when compared to Dante… he’d really fallen this low. Rinhea chided him, saying that was only the down payment, and his debt extended to not only for her--but for all the stuff he’d previously owned. Despite that, Rinhea took pity on him, and wanted to do something. Perhaps it was the leftover goodness remaining in her heart, or maybe it was morbid curiosity--but she dragged him back to the Chateau. Dante forced him into the feminization chamber and that was that…

***

A party was held at the Chateau later that year. All of Dante’s friends from school had come out of states to join him in celebrating him getting his associates degree. It was a lavish party filled with great food, great music, video games--but most of all, the main event. Eight beautiful women including Rinhea, and she was the head hostess. They were the afterparty, and Dante had granted them free use of them while he went off to break in another slut he’d recently found.

The other seven women varied from shape to size, but all of their bodies held a special quality to them. Dante knew how to pick women well… or shape them into something more pleasing. Their bodies were built or remade for sex, their eyes had the same empty stares to them as Rinhea had, and they were eager for boycock--all of that sticky cum to be splattered all over and inside of them. This was their time to shine alongside the ‘alpha bitch’ as Rinhea had referred to herself as. She was enjoying herself, standing behind them and watching them eagerly drool…

The other seven--A frenchwoman with fiery red hair, a thickly shaped body, and leaking tits. A young mother who had previously been missing, white hair, muscular, and she had a womb tattoo. A duo of former prostitutes from the red light district, one thin and the other thick. A foreigner woman from somewhere else that had a body similar to Rinheas, she wore an modified version of her religious robes--a golden fob stimulating her cunt constantly. A fresh out of middle-school girl with an ass that was so fat it practically ate her bikini bottom. The last of the seven was a mysterious, short-haired, petite beauty; her eyes held a vacant look, and her thighs glistened with juices that streamed down constantly. What an ensemble of cock-hungry beauties! But none could compare to Rinhea herself!

Rinhea was dressed in a revealing kimono, with a large open top, and a half-open bottom revealing her long legs. Her kimono itself was see through, and showed off everything--she had piercings on her breasts and one ring above her vagina--signifying her status as top bitch. Her hair had grown to full princess length, it dragged along the floor when she walked. Her makeup was more of a geisha-type, a porcelain coat on her face with red streaks near the eyes and lips. If they weren’t in France, Dante could’ve as easily opened a brothel in Japan with her as the head. She had an impish smile, and craned a finger for the boys to enjoy themselves on all the sluts they wished. Eagerly, they dug in to the women, all of varying backgrounds, skin colors, and body types. The sounds of carnal fucking and moaning could be heard throughout the manor. It was a party worth remembering, Dante was the guy who’d actually brought hookers--a true madlad.

Alexander--or Anastasia as he went under now--had taken a boy by his lonesome in another part of the chateau. He was only feminized halfway, being promised full feminization when he’d finished repaying his debt of almost 300,000, but he didn’t mind. He was on the path to earn it anyhow. He wanted nothing more than to have a beautiful body like his former wife had. In his broken, and lust addled mind--if he couldn’t have her, he could at least be as beautiful as she was!

He was wearing a see-through, white puffy sailor fuku with a short cut skirt, cotton leggings, and nice leather shoes. His face was glossed over with azure makeup and wore studded mars symbol earrings. With long shoulder length blue hair, a petite frame with small tits, a normal-sized dick that bulged in shimapan; permanently hard. Dante thought that having it be like that would be funny. Though he said to Ana it was a small sign of respect. On the down-low he had delectable cushy thighs, and an award winning bubble-butt. Just above that butt was a venus tattoo with a lock around the circle--signifying his debt.

The manwhore had learned seduction the right way--thanks to Rinhea teaching him. The only thing he’d had to do the hormone addled boy was flash him a lewd smile, hike up his skirt, and stick out his tongue while opening his mouth wide. Then, he’d arch a finger to the boy--daring him to come plug up the lonely boycunt with his manly dick.He had the young boy cumming within moments, and shared about two hours of debauchery…

Now it was Dante, Anastasia, and Rinhea all in the same room together. Dante made it a bit of a spectacle, because he didn’t believe in not taking things to the farthest possible length. Every other guest sat on a large couch before the bed. The boys cheering Dante on while the whores masturbated... Both ‘ladies’ worshipping his cock. Ana had to admit, the video didn’t do it justice, it was Massive with a capital M. It was wonderful to both have them like this. “I didn’t know you would turn out to be such a slut.” Dante mused at his former father, “Had I known you were like this from the beginning I would’ve asked Tabby to affirm you too. But this is nice too.”

Rinhea giggled, “Like a natural slut already, working that cock like a champ, Ana~ Don’t worry about the big stuff, master loves all his sluts!”

Ana couldn’t respond, she was too busy sucking off his own son’s dick. The taste of curdled sperm and leftover pussyjuice from the breaking in of a slut earlier was delectable. Her blue hair swayed while she sucked vigorously.

“That’s right you femboy whore, work my shaft.” Dante swatted Ana on the ass, prompting a girly moan. “Work my cock harder and I’ll give you the ultimate pleasure. Consider it a wedding gift, it’ll be your first start to becoming a woman. Only 150,000 to go, of course.”

Ana nodded, she loved the notion of serving her master like this and would give anything to further become a woman. She fondled his balls and pumped his cock until he filled his mouth with semen.

“Ready him for me Mom,” Dante said smirking as Rinhea stroked his still spurting cock, “time for ‘Dad’ to renew his vows”

“With pleasure.” Rinhea, grabbed Ana off of his son’s dick and took her to a nearby closet.

***

“You look so pathetic in that dress, like an ugly duckling~! But this is perfect for a slut who’s about to be broken and then remade to be a perfect fucktoy, wouldn't you agree?”  
“Y-Yes I would.” Ana nodded, “I hope I am at least pleasing to master.”  
“Oh please, he’ll be the one to please you~” Rinhea swatted her former husband on his bubblebutt, “Taking all of that cum, you know you want it!”  
“I do, I very much doooo~” Ana shimmied a bit in the dress.  
“Look at this little thing, can’t believe I enjoyed it once.” Rinhea grabbed Ana’s dick and pumped it as they both looked at the mirror, “Now it will be used to punish you until you repay your debt, the master said that it was out of respect--but we both know that’s not true…”  
“Y-Yes, I’ve been a bad slut, I’ll take my punishment with flying colors.” She grit her teeth in pain, his cock spurting out cum “B-But right now I want Master to ravish me~!”  
“Well, let’s not keep him waiting then. Take a good look at my ass as we walk. We want to have you at your peak horniness during the ceremony.” Rinhea pulled Ana close and kissed him deeply, “That’ll be the last time I kiss you as a man--and this’ll probably be the last time you get hard, too, so enjoy it.”

***

When they returned, Anastasia was in Rinhea’s cum stained wedding dress. It still reeked of old sperm, sweat, and piss. She was promptly laughed at the boys, but earned jealous coos from the whores… This was it! This was the final nail in the coffin for any semblance she had as a man. There he stood, showing his feminized body, in a wedding dress that reeked of his own son’s filth. This was how he’d treat him, not as a father, or even a human; Dante would use this slut’s hole like any others, and he would make him know their place. It wouldn’t matter what he was wearing or what he looked like--Dante owned him.

The blue hair and the smooth face clashed against the dress’ veil and yellowish tinted corset. But, it was part of the charm, plus, that lacy garter belt underneath did wonders for accentuating his dick and perfectly round ass. His hard dick rubbed against the raw leftovers of his own son’s cum on the clearly soaked panties. So much more virile than Ana would--or had--ever amounted to. He looked like a woman ready to be taken by the man that she loved. But he wasn’t a woman, yet, he was still a man--and his own son would make him into another woman for him to breed as he liked.

Face-down doggystyle, Dante burrowed into his former father’s round ass with gusto. Lewd smacks resounded across the room as Dante ravaged Ana’s succulent ass. He was stronger than before, holding his father in place by gripping his girly hips. Ana was in bliss--this was much better than sex with Rinhea. He felt so full, taking such a wonderful cock in the brunt of his ass. He wasn’t afraid to moan either, loudly and full of adoration for his new master.

Dante gave it further, further, and further. The boys clapping, some telling him to fill that ass up, others hooting, and one snapped pictures with a phone. The whores had all remained quite silent, most of them had taken to masturbating, or had started fingering one another. Ana felt something hit her prostate hard, and found out that Dante had gone past his rectum. This was it, Dante was pounding away harder than before and went for deep thrusts against Ana’s prostate. Loudly he wailed as he was repeatedly pierced, a sissy like him deserved to be at the mercy of their master--all of his body belonged to him. Dante kept at it, with Rinhea cooing at him from behind. Slap after slap after slap!

Aloud, he said his vows to master as he was being ‘wed’, “Thank you for c-coming everyone!! Right now, master is fucking me hard with his dick… And I know that some of my fellow sluts back there would like a taste!” He tossed his blue hair back, his face contorted in a mixture of pleasure and pain--with tears making the makeup run, “But, Master specifically chose me… And I vow to forever be chained to his cock! I’m no longer a man myself, but how could someone like me compare to him!? The only thing I ever did good as a man was bring him to this world~! No, this is the better option, finally submitting myself and becoming my master’s cum rag! I’ll become his pet slut who will guzzle all his virile seed until he’s satisfied~ So, in short, I do~! I do want to be broken by master, I want his cum inside meeeee~!!!”

Finally, with one last thrust, Dante pushed hard--and Ana felt something explode as she came vigorously… He’d really done it, hadn’t he? He’d broken her prostate. A resounding popping noise followed by the sound of running water. The strongest cumshot in Alexander’s life--every last drop of semen stained the panties. She was no longer a man--a husk of one. No longer would his seed flow or impregnate anyone else, this was his death… It would only build up and then flow out--not even complete. His hard-on finally disappeared. He lay there, bubblebutt up in the air while cum and leftover sperm oozed out of his gaping ass. The remains of Alexander’s cum still staining the panties yellow amidst his own son’s cum--covered and ruined forever. Dante chuckled and had Rinhea clean him off while Ana lay there, defeated, and satisfied. The boys clapped and cheered--adding an audacious fanfare to the death of a man… The final step of dissension--it couldn’t be possible to go lower than this.

A few of the boys were interested in using the newly broken in male; and Dante was a gracious host--so he let them. Four boys all along Ana, two of them penetrating her anally, the other two were being given double felatio by the broken-dicked whore in a ruined wedding dress. It was a debauched display, but all of them enjoyed it for what it was. “You boys have such wonderful cocks,” She said, mouth full of sperm, his limp cock dripping what few drops of cum left in them. “They’re much manlier than mine ever was~ Please, use me as much as you like!” And they did, encouraged by the sissy’s comment, they did with absolute uncaring lust. By the end of it, she was on the floor, gasping, sputtering and moaning for more. A pathetic and erotic sight.

***

While Alexander had died (malely), he hadn’t died for nothing. Prior to this, he’d used the entirety of his savings account to try and purchase his own whore. However, he didn’t have enough, and only had enough to ‘free one’. Seeing this as one last good opportunity to help the world and make himself feel good about his tattered life--he talked to this dark haired woman about a selection. He’d picked from a list of girls at random and found one that caught his fancy. Once his selection was complete, he took the leftover money he had and went to France to find Rinhea. While he may have gotten captured and made into a new pet for Dante--he’d at least done some amount of good.

Supposedly, a young girl by the name of Celty would be spared from a life of slavery… Ana would probably never meet her and probably wouldn’t care. But she would be glad that at her final action as Alexander had at least saved another person… He could never do it himself, and now he was gone. All that remained was Anastasia--who would eventually become a woman. Ever devoted to her own son, her master, like a loyal bitch should’ve been.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading. Please post any feedback, questions or etc in the comments.


End file.
